


I like to fly it on my chest

by gross_batpanda



Series: Chicagoland [3]
Category: Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Grooming, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gross_batpanda/pseuds/gross_batpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More gross predator George Washington and baby punk twink Ben Tallmadge. Mind the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like to fly it on my chest

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a GG Allin lyric because why not

When Ben arrives at the club, George is waiting outside. The club won't be open for another two hours, but it's an all-ages show tonight, and all-ages shows attract teenagers, and teenagers at a punk show attract busybody adults, and busybody adults could cause trouble for the both of them. If Ben wants to get reamed, it has to be now, before doors open. 

George barely looks up at Ben as he extinguishes his cigarette and unlocks the front door. He hustles him over to the dingy bathroom, and slams him against the door as soon as he shuts it.

George’s mouth is all over Ben’s, hot and brutal. One of his hands has a fistful of Ben’s hair, the other is slowly drifting  down to Ben’s crotch. George gives Ben’s hair a sharp tug, and Ben moans into the kiss. 

“Eager, aren't we?”,George growls in his ear. “Can't wait to get my cock inside you, like a good little slut.”

_ “Fuck.” _ , Ben whines as his cock fills out in his jeans. George releases his grip on Ben’s hair so he can yank off his t-shirt and toss it in the sink. George’s hands are everywhere-- pinching and twisting his nipples, digging in and scratching down his sides, running his fingers down Ben's spine, making him shiver. 

“Such a good little toy. So pretty.” George goes in for another bruising kiss. Ben is flooded with pure want. He wants George to use him, to wring out every last drop of pleasure out of him. George grabs Ben’s cock through his jeans, and squeezes. Hard. “Don't even think about creaming your jeans. If you do, you're not gonna get off for a week.” George yanks Ben down from the door. “On your knees. Make yourself useful.”

Ben quickly lowers himself, and feels George’s cock through his jeans. George is fully hard, and Ben is still intimidated by his size. Taking George in his mouth is a challenge. 

“Get on with it sweetheart, we don't have all night.” Ben makes quick work of George’s belt, and pops the button of his jeans. He grabs the zipper pull between his teeth, and pulls it down slowly, carefully, staring into George’s eyes the entire time. 

“Fuck, did daddy teach you how to do that Benjamin? Goddamn, I knew you'd be a nasty little whore”

Ben’s cock twitches at that. Shame bubbles up from his chest as he pulls George’s cock out of his jeans. George takes himself in hand, and slaps his cock against Ben’s cheek. 

“Let's see how much you learned from Alex.”

Ben recalled the night, a few weeks earlier, when Alex had sat next to him and whispered directions in his ear as Ben sucked George off. 

_ Lick up and down, like this.  _

_ Yeah, suck on the head. His is really sensitive. No, slower, not too fast. This isn't a race. Yeah, like that. _

Ben can still hear Alex’s voice as he continues to lick and suck. George has a hand in Ben’s hair, and he tightens his grip.

_ If he pulls your hair, that means he likes it. _

Without warning, George thrusts into Ben’s mouth. His whole body shudders as he gags around George’s cock. 

“C’mon, take it. You can do it. Good whores can take it.”

Ben relaxes his throat and George thrusts again. And again.

George fucks his throat at a merciless pace. Ben tries to remember every shred of advice Alex gave him,  _ relax, let it happen, let your jaw hang loose, keep your throat open, groan around it, he likes that _ . Tears are trapped in Ben's lashes, and he can't blink them away. He stares up at George, who looks like--

\--he looks completely  _ wrecked.  _ Alex was right,  _ if you can suck his dick right, he'll turn into fucking putty _ . Ben groans wantonly around Washington’s cock, hollows his cheeks, and gives one long, hard suck.  _ Go slowly, don't rush, you'll just tire yourself out and piss him off _ .

It works. 

George quickly pulls out and spends onto Ben’s chin and neck with a grunt. Ben keeps his eyes on George as he tucks himself back into his jeans. George grabs his hair, yanks him up from his knees, and moves him in front of the shabby full-length mirror. 

“Take a look at yourself, slut.”

George tugs Ben’s hair, again, and he finally meets his reflection in the mirror. His lips are red and swollen, his eyes are moist, and George’s cum is dripping down his chin and neck. 

One of George’s hands snake down and brush against the bulge in his jeans. He dips down to growl in Ben’s ear.

“Did you make a mess of yourself, sweetheart?”

“N-no.” Ben’s cock aches from neglect. George strokes it through his jeans, and growls in his ear.

“Good girl.”

Ben can't suppress the whine that escapes his throat. George rewards him with a bite on his ear. 

“You like it when I call you that?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then why don't you be a good girl and show me how you touch yourself, hmm?”

Ben can't take his cock out of his jeans fast enough. The first stroke down his shaft makes him shudder. 

“I bet you do this all the time, don't you? God, you're so fucking horny.”

Ben can't tell if George expects a response. He gives him one anyway. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what, baby?”

“Yes, I touch myself all the time. I can't stop playing with my cock. Because I'm your horny little slut”. His voice sound different. He doesn't sound like himself. He sounds like one of the guys from George’s tapes. It's as if George can flip a switch,and Ben is no longer an awkward teenager, but a punk porn star.

“Good. Very good. Tell me more.”

“Sometimes I jerk off on the train home. Thinking about you.” Ben can feel the heat rising, flooding his neck and cheeks. 

“Open your eyes baby, look at yourself.”

Ben looks like a mess. Sweaty, flushed, covered in cum, frantically stroking his cock. It's obscene. George stands behind him, watching, with dark eyes and a dangerous smirk.

“So fucking dirty. Just for me.” George slips two fingers into Ben’s mouth. Ben sucks obediently.

“Do you play with that pretty little cunt of yours, Benjamin? Pretend your fingers are my cock?”

Ben shakes his head no. He’s tried it, but his skinny fingers simply can't compare to George. George thrusts his fingers deeper down Ben’s throat.

“So my cock isn't good enough for you, huh? You'd rather get fucked by Alex?”

The memory of Alex fucking Ben on George’s coffee table, while George watched, floods into his mind. His cock twitches, betraying Ben. George growls and pulls his fingers out of Ben's mouth.

“Hands on the wall.”

Ben, hands braced against the grimy wall, whines as George’s slick fingers push into him, his jeans yanked down to his ankles. George curls his fingers around his prostate and he sees stars. 

“I know you can come like this. I've seen it. I know you're a desperate little bitch that loves getting fucked. C’mon, be a good girl and show me how much you like this.”

Ben fucks back on George’s fingers. He likes this. It feels good. He's a good girl. He moans and babbles and it's a miracle that Andre hasn't pounded on the door yet.

George’s fingers, and his nasty litany of words in Ben’s ear finally, mercifully, tip him over the edge. He comes in hot pulses, spraying the mirror. He looks at his reflection. He’s sweaty, his chest is heaving, George’s cum has dried on his chest. Behind him, George grins wickedly. 

“Clean it up, slut.”

George’s hands push him back down to his knees. 

“Clean. It. Up. Can't have a mess in here before a show.”

George fists his hair as Ben dutifully licks his release off the mirror. 

“Good girl, such a good little gutter slut, that's right, lick it all up baby.”

Ben finishes his task, swallowing quickly. George pulls him back up, and kisses Ben tenderly. 

“You taste so good baby.”

George helps with Ben’s jeans, and even wipes Ben off with a damp paper towel. The moment of tenderness is brief. George quickly snaps back into the take-no-shit club owner.

“Staying for the show?”

“Yeah.”

He pulls out a wristband and a marker, wraps the band around Ben’s wrist, and draws two X’s on the back of his hand. 

“Clean yourself up, make yourself scarce, and don't fucking embarrass me.”

Washington pulls out his wallet and hands Ben a twenty. 

“This should cover your cab and your train back. Don't wait around for me.”

“Got it.”

 

 

Mercifully, the train back to Oak Park is empty, so Alex can fist his cock, Washington’s growls of “pretty girl” playing on infinite loop. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
